kitsunerosette
by scardragon00
Summary: sakura has been acepted in a unknow school. in her way she enconter a blond boy who seem she develop a crush on it but she will discover a secret about both him and the academy. rate m just in case. narusaku, harem.
1. Chapter 1

Here another attempt. Seriously I need focus or this story might end it up lake the last one, hope I can work on it later on.

Disclaim: I don't own ether naruto or rosario+vampire other wises I would make them realest the anime in DVD and in English.

Academy

A girl walks through a creepy forest with a consuming fear. She was around sixteen, dress in a green jacket, a white shirt under it and a khaki mini skirt. She also has an unusual pink hair and emerald eye. She then pulls a piece of paper out of her backpack and say.

"So, youkai academy eh? Wonder why this school is in this isolated part of the country? But the weird part was the route bus driver took to came here."

She continues looking at the sheet of paper while walking. In that moment she stumble with someone, after falling she open her eye and see a boy her age with blond hair, blue eye , wearing the school uniform but with a brown pants and a black t-shirt under the shirt. But his most distinct trait was whisker-mark on his cheek. He was picking his stuff which have fall to the ground, she see him and think.

"(Oh god his cute.)"

After picking his stuff he turns to her and says.

"Are you…okay?" he was speechless by the beauty of the girl. Both of them were staring at each other. But the boy turns his hazes down and saw her panties. Then a current of blood come out of his noses. The rosette turns down and sees her legs wide open, she closes them fast. The boy turns away while covering his nose and says.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't meant to see it."

"N-No is my fault, I didn't see were I was going."

After a while of silences they got up and introduces them self to each other.

"Sorry for what happen early, my name is naruto uzumaky."

"No I should be the one apology for stumble with you. I'm sakura haruno." After saying her name she stretch her hand, the blond do the same and says.

"Yeah but still I did…pep in there."

The rosette blushes and says. "Oh no I should close my leg after I land on my butt, but seems you're going to youkai academy too."

"Yes I am. Hey how about we walk together?"

She smile and says. "Yeah sure."

Both of them walk to the academy, time pass and the rosette was in her designated classroom. The teacher speaks. "Welcome to youkai academy and to you new school year." The teacher has short black hair, a purple shirt and a skirt. She then introduces her self. "I will be your teacher shizune. As you know the world is rule by humans so this academy was found to learn to coexist with them."

The rosette courier by the comment thinks.

"(What did she means "coexisting")"

She then sees a furry tail coming out of her back. She was astonished but then she says. "So as a ruler you must always follow is to stay in your human form at all time, so the troll in the back return to your human form."

Sakura turns to the back and see the creature returning to his human form, she scare of what she saw thinks.

"(Damn it his a monster and shizune sensei is one as well. Which mean everyone in this school are monsters.)"

"Oh and one more thing, if a human is spotted in this academy it will be kill on site to protect this school."

"(…kill? So if they know I'm a human I will be kill. I kneed to get out of this place before they discover the truth.)"

In that moment the door opens and naruto appears. He then says. "Sorry I'm late. I was taking care of my paper work." he then saw the rosette and say. "Hey sakura!" he then wave his hand and she nervously does the same. Shizune say.

"Okay Mr. uzumaki go and take your seat."

"Yes ma'am."

He then does what she says. Time pass and both of them were in there break. Naruto saw the rosette sad expression and ask.

"Are you okay sakura?"

"Oh…yes I am."

"You look worry, is some thing wrong?"

"No, no I'm okay. (A school for monster so that means naruto is a monster as well. Wonder what type of monster he is?)"

She then stars to imaging his real form. A huge mass with hundreds of eye and tentacle, the creature say. "Your so beautiful sakura, I think I'm going to enjoy playing with you."

She then scream, the rosette scare the blond to almost death. With a hand in his chest ask.

"What's wrong sakura?"

"Tentacle rape! "

"What?"

"Sorry is that I just wondering how you look in your real form?"

"You think I'm a tentacle monster?"

"Sorry."

He looks at her and says. "Don't worry I'm not that."

"So what are you?"

With a wide smile he answers. "I'm a kitsune."

"A kitsune?"

He scratches the back of his head and say, "Well I'm half kitsune. My mom is human and well my dad the kitsune. Like all hybrids I'm not very well accepted in ether the human of monster world.

The rosette sees the sadness in his eye and thinks.

"(Seems he has a worst childhood than me, I know what it feels not to be accepted for been different.)"

The blond snap out of his sadness and ask her.

"So what type of monster are you?"

"… well the thing is."


	2. Chapter 2

Academy pt. 2

The rosette has discovered that she's in a school for monsters. She worry for her fate asks herself to what ever to stay or not. While talking to naruto she learns of his real form but now was her turn to say her.

"Let me ask you something?"

"Sure."

The rosette takes a deep breath and asks. "How do you feel about humans?"

He confuses answer. "Well I'm half human and my mom is human as well do to my nature I was a prankster and a lot of people were piss at me. But accurse that was when I was a little kid, but do to that I was label as a trouble maker. So I'm cool with them. Why you ask?"

She hesitating says. "Because… I'm a human."

The blond boy was in shock by the answer of the rosette.

"A-A human?"

"Yes a human."

"Did you realizes if they know you're a human they going to kill you. You must be safe."

The blond kitsune grab her hand. Then both of them look at each other faces.

"Naruto."

"Sakura."

"Naruto."

"Sakura"

Both before they could kiss, a female voices stop them. "What are you doing?" they break apart. Naruto turn around and see a girl a year older than him with brown hair wrap in two bums, brown eye and the academy uniform. He then says.

"Do you enjoy scaring people?"

"How dare you scream at you older sister!"

Sakura was in shock by what she hears and think. "(Older sister? So she naruto's sister")

The rosette looks at the girl pinching both naruto's cheek. She turns to her and says.

"Oh sorry for the rude appearances, I'm ten-ten uzumaki nice to meet you."

"My name is sakura haruno nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you sakura. So you're my little brother friend (or should I say girlfriend?)"

"That's correct. (She seems nice.)"

Ten-ten turn to neruto and ask. "So how do you plan to keep her safe?"

"So you hear us?"

"That means…"

"Relax I'm not going to say nothing. Besides me and naruto are half humans. So you're safe."

"Oh yeah I forget."

"Anyway for the time been you should stick to naruto. That way some of his scents can stick to you."

A vein pops in his forehead and say. "I will ignore that."

The bell rang and they leave. But a shadow was spy on them. The school was over and everyone leave to there doormat, but the rosette was the last one to leave. She was walking to her room. That moment a figure emerge form the bush. It was one of her classmate. She then asks.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh nothing is just that your quiet the eye candy."

She scare back way, but clash on the three. The guy put his hand on her check and say. "You're too good for that loser of naruto."

"What?"

"I saw both of you together during the break as a matter of fact the hold day. And I wonder why?"

With fear on her faces say. "Please leave me alone." She then star to run away, but he grab both her wrist and pin her to the three. He then stars to transform in to a tall green creature. He then says.

"Now let's have some fun."

"No!"

"Leave her alone!"

Then both turn and see naruto with an angry haze. The troll says. "Beat it asshole. I'm about to have some fun."

"I say."

Then in a blink of a eye he grab the troll's arm and star to crush it. The troll releases her. She turns to naruto and sees a pair of blazing eye, his whisker-mark star to be thicker, and his nail became claw. The troll saw him with fear and say.

"That chakra… is like the one of the dark lord." He then sees an older version of naruto and say. "You're the son of minato namikage… the nine tail fox's son."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on sakura ever again."

He then kicks the troll. The kick sent him over a mile away. Ones done naruto turn away from sakura and say.

"I wish you didn't see me like this."

She then lays her self over his back and says. "Is okay naruto, I know you did this to protect me and I'm grateful for it."

They were about to kiss but they were interrupt by ten-ten. "I can't let you alone without you killing some one."

"That guy almost rape sakura."

"Then I guess it was justified. Let go before one of the teacher came."

They leave the unconscious troll on the floor. Sakura has survive her first day on the youkai academy but there still more days to came.


	3. Chapter 3

Sucubbus+fox

Disclaim: I don't own ether anime.

Morning arrives and the students walk to the academy. Among them was naruto who was still a little sleepy. But he then hears the sound of a young girl.

"Good morning naruto."

He then turn and see the faces of the rosette. He answers back.

"Oh good morning sakura. (She cute as always.)"

She nodes the blond kitsune staring at her and ask. "D-Do I have something on my faces?"

"Oh no… is just that you look beautiful today."

"(Blushing) Thank you."

They go back to the road, but then a girl with blond hair wrap in a pony tail, with the school uniform except for a sleeveless sweater watch them. Time pass and break time arrive. The blond kitsune was taking a trash can. He thinks."(Damn it. This think skink like hell, I dough is paper what in side.)"

After throwing the garbage into the incinerator he hears a scream. After follow it, he see a girl on the floor and thinks.

"(Wow she cute and… do are some huge breast.)" He then snaps out and ask

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am just that I'm a little weak that's all."

She then looks directly at his eye and star to feel weir. She then introduces her self. "My name is ino yamanako. What's yours?"

"My name is naruto uzumaki and you're the most beautiful girl I ever see. (Wait, what?)"

He then huge her, she say while been squish. "Oh your body is so warm."

"And your breasts are so soft. (Why the hell I'm saying this… well is truth but I shouldn't hug her.)"

But his body wasn't obeying him. A few minutes later sakura was lucking for him. "Were could he bee?"

But for her surprises she found him with ino in his arm. She upset say.

"Naruto."

"Oh are you sakura. Did you need something?"

"Why is he hugging you?"

"Please don't be a pest sakura. (What? No, I didn't mean it.)"

These words have hurt the rosette that leave with tears on her emeralds eye. After running for some time she bumps into ten-ten. She looks at the rosette and says. "What's wrong sakura?"

"Nothing is just that I naruto call me a pest."

"He did what? I don't believe it. He never talks to no one like theat."

"Well he did when I found him hugging ino."

"Ino?"

"She is one of our classmates and…"

But the brunette stops her. " ino as ino yamanako?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Shit his in troubled."

"The rosette was curies. "But why's that?"

"She is a succubus. Is she kiss naruto he will be her slave for the rest of her life."

"But he says…"

"What ever he says to you was causes by ino power. He didn't mean to."

She then leave, the rosette was relief by the truth and follow her. Meanwhile in the infirmary, naruto was sitting on the bed thinking on what he told to sakura while ino was celebrating her victory. Naruto was talking to him self.

"I can't believe the things I say to her."

"I can't believe your worry about that forehead girl. She isn't a big deal, I mean look at this body."

Naruto look at the platinum blond body. She then says. "Isn't this better than her?" she then uses her power to hypnotism him. She then was about to kiss him, but ten-ten and sakura burst through the door. Ten-ten push ino away from naruto. He snaps out and says.

"Sis, sakura thank you for snapping me out."

"It was nothing naruto since you didn't mean all those word early."

"Sakura."

"I'm not going to interfere in the survivor of my species."

They turn around and see ino with bad wings and a pointy tail. Her nail grows longer like blades. She was to attack both naruto and sakura but then ten-ten punch the girl in the guts cousing her to fall to the floor. When she was standing the brunet grab her by her neck and say."You chose the wrong people to mess with it."

Then her nail transform in claw. She was about to kill her but naruto stop her. She then asks. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because killing her won't solve anything, look I know she was about to kill both of us but she did to protect her species. It was just mere instinct any of us would do the same."

"Fine what ever."

She then realest her, she star to cry and says. "I'm sorry." She then breaks in tears. She looks at him and say."(I hope this is the right thing naruto?)" Next day, the brunet sees both the rosette and the platinum blond pulling one of naruto's arm and think. "(Great a love triangle, I hope this end it up as one of those harem anime.)"


	4. Chapter 4

Club

Disclaim: I don't own ether anime.

The rosette and the blond kitsune were sitting on the classroom when shizune sensei enter and make an announcement.

"Good morning class. Today is the day were all first year chose a club to join in."

The rosette asks curies. "A club?"

"That's right, in order to blend in human society you must learn there costume. Joining a club will help you achieve that even if have live sometime in there world."

Then the hold class goes outside. Ones they were out they see all of them line up. Both sakura and naruto walk around seeing all the clubs, they suddenly spot ten-ten in one of the kiosk. They come near her and ask.

"Hey sis are in this club?"

"Yes I am."

"Must be fun been in the club."

"It is sometime sakura but it is boring mostly of the time."

Naruto ask. "So are you the only one in this club?"

"Acores not, There the club and a friend of mine name neji."

Then they hear a voice. "Here the rest of the news paper."

Then a man a year older than them appears. He have the school uniform but he have a tide and unbutton the jacket, long brown hair, lavender color eye and a headband wrap around his head. He then turns to both the freshman and say.

"So are you're here to join the club?"

"I guess so."

"Oh c'mon naruto don't be afraid of him."

He turns to the brunet and say. "So his you brother ten-ten?"

"That's right and she sakura haruno his friend."

Then the rosette bow and say. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, my name is neji hyuga."

He stent his hand to shake hers, Ones done the rosette see her hand. Naruto ask.

"Is something wrong sakura?"

"Nothing is just that his hand feel cool."

The brunet asks. "Cool? Wait, did you got into a fight neji?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Because the got that way when your treat or something."

"It was nothing like that."

"So what thent?"

"Well you see…"

"Huyga!"

Then they turn around and saw a bunch of student dress in karate outfit. They see the hyuga and say.

"I finally found you."

"You must be the captin of the karate club."

"I hear you beat my hold team by your self."

"Correct."

The brunet asks him. "You did that?"

"Yes, I did. They were hosting a competition to see who break more brick than the captain, I obviously won but they didn't like the results and jump over me which causes the hold team to be beat."

The rosette was amazes and say." You sure are strong."

"Is the result of years of training."

"I don't care what it was, I will beat the living shit out of you and destroy that shit you call club."

Then the hold karate club charge against him. Naruto was ready to step in but ten-ten stop him. He asks her.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"He can take care of him self."

Then both of them watch the fight. Then they nodes his hand transform into claw-like ice and shot a barrage of ice shard that frost the hold club. They were amazes at his true form and ask.

"No way, is he…"

"An ice-man?"

The rosette asks. "But I though only snow fairy exist?"

"Truth but when a monster that have one gender bread with a human, it cause a mutation that change the offspring which in this case neji been born as a male snow fairy or ice-man and me."

"You?"

"Yes, kitsune are born with blond hair but because of our mom I was born brunette."

"Oh I see."

Then the brunet nodes that all the first year run off because of the fight, she angry scream.

"Are you serious!"

"I can't believe they run off."

"And is your foul they run off."

The hyuga say. "Well enlist there here."

"You're lucky we didn't run."

"Thank you guys." Says the brunet after sighing.

She then handles the application to them. Ones they finish they when to look around. When both of the second year picking there stuff another person walks to them and ask.

"Are they still accepting members?"

"Sure here it goes…ino!"

"That's me."

Then the blond succubus grabs the application, signing it and gives it to the brunet who was still staring at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the members

Hello everyone. Sorry for up dating until now but the demon known as laziness poses me I will try to up day as much of possible. So enjoy the chapter.

Disclaim: I don't own ether anime.

The day were the club activities star have arrive. Both the first year arrive to the room were the club. They pen the door and see a familiar faces.

"Naruto!"

Both of them scream. "Ino!"

She launches her self on naruto which have his faces bury into her breast. She says. "Fate must wand us to be tougher."

Naruto was been suffocated by the platinum blonde's breast, the rosette was getting piss. In that moment both the second years enter the room. Ten-ten look angry at them and say.

"Damn it ino your suffocated him!"

"But this is how I show my love."

The rosette screams. "By killing him?"

"Back off forehead!"

Both the girls stare at each other with great intensity, but ten-ten pull the unconscious blond from his death. In that moment shizune enter in the room and say.

"Welcome new members."

"So you're in charge of the club shizune sensei?"

"That correct sakura but seems were missing one."

"Is not like we need him sensei, His not around when we need him."

"But still…"

Then someone enter in the room. It was a man the same age ten-ten and neji with brown hair, two fang tattoo under his eye. He says. "Sorry I'm late, I was busy."

Both the second years seem him and think.

"(Busy taking picture of naked girls.)"

"(I can't believe he show up.)"

Ones in shizune say.

"Good you're here. This young man is the president of the club. So if you have any question you can ask freely any of your senpai. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to."

She then leaves the room. Ones she gone both the second year turn to him and say.

"Why you even show up kiba?"

"Because I'm the president, is as simple as that."

"Why did you let him be in charge neji?"

"I have my reasons ten-ten. I just hope this year doesn't end like the last one."

The three new members were couriers about what the hyuga say. Ones every one sits on there chair. The meeting stars.

"Okay first of all let me welcome the new members…"

The brunet kitsune say. "Sensei did that already."

"Jeez take it easy. Anyway this club is focus on spreading the truth of what happen in this school like…"

"The peeping tom that have been stalk on the girl's looker room."

Kiba got angry at the hyuga boy and say. "Can you please stop that!"

"What ever."

The three first years stare at the scene and wonder what they were talking. After calm down he says.

"Okay then how about we write about the school principal?"

The brunet says. "Are you crazy? Last time we did that it cost us the hold club."

The rosette curies ask. "What happen?"

"Nothing except that he exposes her title as one of the dark lords."

"Dark lord? What's that?"

The platinum blond was shock and say. "Are you been living under a rock your hold life?"Both naruto and ten-ten got nerves with the comment which the ice-man nodes. Naruto answer fast.

"You see sakura has been living on the human world since she was little so she doesn't know."

"Still she enlist have hear of one of them?"

Neji say. "Regardless of that, if you don't know at all here the story. The dark lords are three of the most powerful monsters of all time." The rosette was listing carefully." Only one race has been ruling for two thousand years."

The platinum blond says. "That's the kitsune isn't?"

"Correct and she nag us because she didn't wand to be exposes." But the brunet yells at kiba. "You idiot, everyone know that grandma is one of the dark rulers!"

"Grandma? So the principal is your grandma naruto?"

"Yes, she is sakura. She is also one of the founders the academy fifty years ago."

She surprises asks. "Wait how old is she?"

"A thousand years old."

The rosette petrifies for the answer. In the principal offices, a blond woman was sitting behind the desk when the door opens. She saw who it was. "What a surprises."


	6. Chapter 6

The three dark kings

The blond principal saw who got inside her offices. There were two man, one of them have long black hair, pale skin, dress in a suit. The other have also black hair but his skin was tan, dress in a suit as well but he was wearing a cape. She then says to them.

"Well, well if it is fugaku and orochimaru. What bring the two dark kings to my offices?"

The pale man says. "You know the usual King business."

"Oh really? Well sorry for make you guy came all this way but a leave my title to my son minato or did you forgot."

Fugaku speak. "To be precise is about a rumor about the school."

"A rumor?"

"Correct tsunade. We hear a human is attending youkai academy."

The blond principal say annoy. "What?"

"Don't play dumb tsunade. There a faint smell of human in this school and you know it what must be done."

"Thanks for point the obvious orochimaru. But I think that human smell came from both my grandchild. (Shit they must pick on sakura's smell. Is a good thing she with naruto.)"

"Oh your grandchildren, I will never know why minato marry that fealty human."

The blond snap. "Watch your tong fugaku! That fealty human as you call her is the mother of my grandkids. So I suggest you to never badmouth kushina, and by the way your wife was human before you transform her into a vampire."

"Regardless of that, humans are nothing than cattle for us monsters."

"I'm sorry for disappoint you fugaku but they test subject for me but I don't think is the same for dear tsunede."

She sighs and says. "For me there nothing than another species living in this planet."

Fugaku stare at him and say,

"Your quiet the kitsune tsunade."

"How's that?"

"In the past your kind was worship as a god, but after humans stop worship them they when berserk and star attacking them and yet you found this academy to promote the coexistent with them."

Then the pale man says. "Oh yeah that was one of the reasons why the monster/human war stars. What a memory all those moments were we kill those humans."

"Wow seems monsters can get Alzheimer."

Orochimaru ask annoy. What do you mean?"

The elder kitsune say." Well since you forgot I was on the human side."

The vampire says angrily. "What? One of the dark kings was on the human side?"

"I hate to break it to you but I wasn't a king in that time or to be accurate a queen, I was a young cute seven tail fox in that time."

She then stars to remember her youth. "I was friend with a human village. To them I was just another living creature. Anyway when orochimaru decide to attack that village I jump and fight him to stop him. That was when my grand father decided with the other two dark kings to send all monsters to other dimension. Acores they create the tunnels that connect both worlds to maintain balance."

Then the vampire sees both of them and says. "So that's how it started but it seems unlikely that a orochi was defeat by a seven tail kitsune."

"That was draw. Isn't right tsunade?"

"Yeah sure what ever Now if you excuse me I have a academy to run and next time go to minato if you wand to discuss ruling matters."

Then both of them leave but before fugaku leave tsunade stop him.

"Oh by the way fugaku I know your son sasuke was the one that told you about the human sense."

He didn't say nothing and leave. Back at the news paper club, both the rosette and blond platinum were sticking a poster on the top of the wall. kiba on the other hand was bending down to see the girls panty. The blond kitsune nodes the action of the wolf boy, But before he could do something neji stop him. He counts to three, and then they turn around ten-ten break a chair on the wolf head. Ones one the floor unconscious the girls turn around when brunet says.

"Damn it kiba! Why are you peeping under there skirts!"

"What!"

"You're a disgusting pervert!"

The hyuga sigh and say. "The nature of a werewolf is full of lust. That was another reason why we lost members."

"No wonder my sister didn't wand him around."

Both of them lock at the unconscious male as well the angry girls.


End file.
